


Тару - военный стратег

by Latiria



Category: Stand Still Stay Silent
Genre: Drama, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 16:09:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20530808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Latiria/pseuds/Latiria
Summary: Что произошло с молодыми Хотакайненами, только пережившими катастрофу, произошедшую на их острове? Как судьба занесла их в Кеуруу, и почему именно они получили предложение отправиться с первой экспедицией в Тихий мир?





	Тару - военный стратег

В конторе пахло как и прежде затхло и кисло. Не сказать, что здание старое или так уж забитое людьми. Хотя бумаг и было много, но все написанное быстро уничтожалось или передавалось дальше, а не хранилось здесь. Нет, этот дурман шел от людей: тех, что работали здесь каждый день, и тех, что приходили сюда единожды и растворялись за порогом навсегда. Отчаяние и усталость, неизбежность и рутина. До тошноты.  
Тару вошла в 14 кабинет, где вот уже как четыре года ютился Матти. Та же форма, та же еда про запас на столе, тот же потухший взгляд.  
\- Здравствуй, Тару! Какими судьбами?  
\- Как всегда: пришла по чужие души, — не забыв невозмутимо улыбнуться, сообщила Тару, - Набираем рекрутов на две пограничные линии и в Кеуруу.  
\- Мимо. Добровольцев нет. Парочка ребят из Швеции — ну ты их знаешь, те, что мотаются за острыми ощущениями по стране, — но они ненадежные, да тройка неиммунных новобранцев. Могу подогнать хороших специалистов, особенно стоящий механик...  
Нет, мне нужны ребята поотчаяннее.  
\- ...  
Устало плюхаясь на скрипучее и пыльное кресло, Тару не сразу поняла, что Матти замолчал, вперившись в нее взглядом. И молчание его было необычно. Он поднялся со своего рабочего места и прошел к стеллажу с новенькими отчетами от чистильщиков и карантинной инспекции.  
\- Мы недавно потеряли один остров в центре. Обстоятельства до сих пор до конца неизвестны, но, насколько я понял, заражение прошло очень быстро. В пункт карантина была доставлена большая часть населения, но к тому моменту уже было известно о десятках смертей среди жителей. Остров выгорел дотла.  
\- Это не первый раз, — холодно ответила Тару.  
\- Да, но не в этом дело, - Матти отмахнулся и принялся рыться в бумагах. - Это был остров Надежды или как там его...  
\- Тоивосаарен? - Тару приподнялась в кресле. Она знала этот остров, знала многих оттуда. Ее предки в начале эпидемии поселились именно там, и лишь позже перебрались в столицу.  
\- Да, именно. Нашел! - Матти вытащил лист из серой папки и протянул его Тару. - Это список всех, кого доставили в карантин почти месяц назад. Последний отчет пришел две недели назад. Вот. Почти все неиммунные. Большая часть зараженных. Сегодня корабль должен привести выживших сюда. Миграционный отдел как всегда в панике. Ну ты знаешь, для них полдюжины неприкаянных штатских уже катастрофа. Может сможешь взять кого оттуда к вам на службу?  
\- …  
\- Тару?  
Она не верила своим глазам. 38 имен с указанием возраста и рода занятий. Всего 5 детей в районе 10 лет. И все знакомые фамилии. Вот и все, что осталось от ее истории.  
\- Во сколько приходит корабль?  
\- В районе 15:40. Обычно к 17:00 здесь уже битком от приезжих. Подождешь?  
\- Конечно.

***

За пару минут до прихода выживших коридор наполнился людьми: 3 миграционных консультанта, секретарь и около четырех любопытных зевак. Тару и Матти расположились чуть поодаль от входа. Туве, командующий маг из Кеуруу, прибывшая в столицу вместе с Тару, осталась ждать в 14 кабинете, полная надежд на пополнение команды.  
И вот дверь со скрипом открылась. Первым в контору вошел начальник разведывательного корабля. Лицо его ничего не выражало, только ярко загорелись щеки, когда он увидел встречающую его массу. Он пропустил вперед объемную навьюченную тень и быстро ретировался.  
На пороге стоял молодой парень, лет 15-17 на вид. За его левым локтем виднелся приклад винтовки, которой не давала спокойно лежать потертая кожаная сумка, закинутая за спину. За руку он держал немного робко, но с любопытством на все взиравшую девочку с двумя толстыми косичками, обрамлявшими лицо. Из-под другого его локтя выглядывали два больших глаза худосочного мальчугана в меховой накидке. Лет по 10 обоим, не больше. Одежда добротная и помятая, висела на них почти мешком. Глаза взрослого парня, красные и сухие, с вызовом смотрели на всех присутствовавших.  
\- Это все? - голос секретаря осекся.  
\- Нам сказали, что да, - хрипло ответил парень, откашлялся. Служащие стали медленно расходиться по своим кабинетам. Зрелищ не будет. Ничего особенного, всего лишь потерянные дети.  
\- Имя?  
\- Хотакайнен. Онни. Это Туури, моя сестра и наш кузен, Лалли.  
\- Да уж, «повезло» им, — многозначительно шепнул Матти. Тару послала ему самый испепеляющий взгляд, на который только была способна и пошла навстречу прибывшим.  
\- Иммунные?  
Старший «счастливчик» сглотнул.  
\- Только Лалли.  
\- Как Вам удалось выжить?  
\- Какая разница.  
\- В следующий раз это может помочь нам предотврати...  
\- Я проспал праздник сбора урожая, — резко прервал ее Онни. Его глаза немного сощурились, ноздри вздулись, брови сместились к переносице. - Должен был разгрузить лодку и отвести Туури на центральную площадь, но уснул и проспал до тех пор, пока к нам не прибежал Лалли и не сообщил о введение кода «0». Тогда мы забрались в лодку и быстро уплыли на безопасный бивак. - В его быстром, ломающемся голосе отчаяние сменялось обидой, злостью и агрессией. - А теперь объясните мне, как знание всего этого вам сможет помочь? Или помочь нам?! - Его глаза заблестели от подступающих слез.  
\- Онни, пожалуйста...  
Девочка мягко сжала руку брата, и тот опустил голову вниз, чтобы спрятать взгляд от окружающих.  
\- Уточните ваш возраст — воспользовавшись всеобщим замешательством секретарь перехватил инициативу на себя.  
\- Скоро будет 16. Туури – 10, а Лалли - 8.  
\- Навы...  
\- А давайте-ка мы пообщаемся где-нибудь в более приятном и удобном месте, а? - отталкивая в сторону секретаря с планшетом, быстро подавшись вперед, Тару схватила за плечо Онни и мягко повела его в кабинет Матти. - Вы, ребята, можете пока посидеть здесь, — она указала детям на дверь пустого кабинета, где отдаленно пахло свежезаваренным чаем. - А мы с Онни поговорим более предметно.  
При виде ее, входящей вместе с парнем в кабинет, Туве подскочила и вытянулась как по струнке. Тару пригласила Онни присесть в освободившееся кресло. Он явно нервничал, чувствовал себя напугано и время от времени озирался на дверь, ведущую в коридор, прислушиваясь к звукам за ней.  
\- Твою бабушку звали Энси, верно?  
\- Верно, — глаза парня вспыхнули.  
\- Я знала ее. Ее родители и мои бабушка с дедушкой приплыли на остров вместе. На небольшой яхте. - Парень только кивнул в ответ. Но по его глазам было видно, что он понимает, о какой яхте идет речь. - Энси, кажется, была сильным магом. Где она?  
\- Не знаю, она не вернулась с острова.  
\- Хм. Ясно. - Тару вздохнула и постаралась улыбнуться как можно теплее. - Знаю, это очень тяжело, терять близких людей, свой дом. Но сейчас нам нужно решить, что делать с Вами тремя. Что ты знаешь о военной службе, Онни?  
\- Знаю, что туда не берут детей до 12.  
Он уже раздумывал об этом. Знает, что для него наилучший вариант сейчас — найти оплачиваемую работу, питание и жилье, что могла бы дать ему армия. Но также знает, что у него есть все шансы потерять малышей, если не найдет им место рядом с собой. Тару ясно увидела, как вспыхнули его глаза. Но не потемнели, как было ранее, а наоборот — стали гораздо светлее. Туве тоже это заметила, и, придвинулась ближе к парню, начав нашептывать что-то себе под нос.  
\- Это верно. Здесь, в Сайме ты можешь попробовать найти работу — государство предоставляет временную выплату беженцам и сиротам, - но тебе придется одному прокармливать вас троих.  
\- Как-нибудь справимся. Нам много не нужно.  
\- Тару, - Туве мягко положила ей руку на плечо.  
\- Готов голодать?  
\- Переживу. - Тару видела, как внутри парня начинается паника. Он не знает, что такое нужда, скорее всего на Тоивосаарен у них было всего в достатке. Еще тройка провокаций и он сломается.  
\- Тару...  
\- Да, Туве? - она нетерпеливо дернула плечом, скидывая с себя ладонь коллеги.  
\- Можно мне поговорить с ним с глазу на глаз?  
\- Давай мы сначала...  
\- Он — маг.  
Голос у Туве был как всегда жесткий и глубокий, но тут в нем проскользнула высокая нота. Хотакайнен напрягся, впился пальцами рук себе в колени и застыл, не отрывая взгляда от Тару.  
\- Хорошо. Я схожу нам за чаем. Заодно проверю, как там освоились остальные.  
\- Отлично, - Туве быстро заняла опустевшее место Тару и положила свои ладони на руки Онни. - Давай познакомимся. Меня зовут Туве Йоханссен, я маг военной базы Кеуруу. Твой луонто похож на птицу, как я вижу...

***

Тару вышла из кабинета слегка ошарашенная происходящим. Нет, она прекрасно понимала, что им с Туве очень нужны люди, а маги, так и в первую очередь, но такого волнения от нее она не ожидала. Значит, что-то в нем есть. Этот паренек явно не из глупых, но сейчас он вряд ли согласится на работу в пограничной дивизии — расставаться с остатками семьи после такой потери было бы ужасно. А в его случае, так определенно невозможно. Она знала Хотакайненов — они держались своих корней, принимали ответственность как должное. Если бы только Туве дала Тару шанс, то спустя пару месяцев паренек сам пришел бы к ним. Достаточно было бы только сгустить краски и дать ему время осмыслить все, опустить эмоции. Проблем бы не возникло. Ему всего 16 лет, и под всей его воинственной агрессией сидит потерянный ребенок, который не знает, что делать дальше. Нужно было просто дать ему возможность самому прийти к данному решению.  
Лишь бы только Туве не напортачила.  
\- Ну как вы тут? - Тару обвела взглядом комнату, где на деревянной лавке, завернутая в пальто старшего брата ютилась девочка. У нее слипались глаза, но любопытство явно брало верх над физиологией. Рядом с ней, прямо на полу сидел мальчик. Взгляд отрешенный, острые черты лица, хрупкое телосложение. Что-то родственное угадывалось между ними, но в целом они разительно отличались друг от друга. Тару полезла на верхнюю полку в поисках заварки. - Помню здесь где-то была парочка галет.  
\- Вы отправите нас в чужую семью? - Голос девочки робко дрогнул.  
\- Кто тебе это сказал?  
\- Там, на корабле... много говорили.  
\- И что же они говорили?  
\- Что Онни недостаточно взрослый, чтобы справиться с нами двумя. Но он справится, правда!  
\- Ты так уверена в своем старшем брате? - Тару присела рядом с девочкой и протянула ей засахаренную брюкву: единственное, что смогла найти в этих полупустых шкафах.  
\- Конечно! - горячо затараторила девочка и ее косички запрыгали на плечах. - Взрослые всегда оставляли Онни детей под присмотр. И ни разу ни с кем из нас ничего не случалось. А еще он очень выносливый, знает исландский! Немного. Но он его выучит — он умный, хотя не любит все новое, но он сможет, если будет нужно. Разбирается в ягодах, грибах, разных культурах! Даже умеет стрелять, но не то чтобы очень, но... и...  
\- И он маг.  
\- Да, и Лалли тоже. - Мальчик у ее ног даже головой не повел. - Онни может управлять погодой, находить потерянные вещи, слышать и видеть их... - тут ее голос неожиданно пропал.  
\- Тару провела ладонью по волосам девочки, пытаясь успокоить и приободрить ее.  
\- Прости, я забыла, как тебя зовут?  
\- Туури.  
\- Счастливое имя, м?  
\- Как-то не очень.  
\- А чем бы ты хотела заниматься, Туури, в будущем?  
\- Я хотела бы посмотреть мир, посетить другие страны, — взгляд девочки устремился куда-то за стены этого серого постылого места. - Там столько всего интересного! Я могла бы стать медсестрой, или механиком, или каким-нибудь еще другим специалистом!  
\- Для этого нужно получить хорошее образование.  
\- Да, я знаю.  
\- И для этого нужны деньги.  
Тару намеренно остановилась. Туури подняла на нее взгляд своих больших глаз, возвращаясь из мира фантазий в жестокую реальность.  
\- И нам троим их не заработать.  
«Умница, - подумала Тару, - поймала суть. А теперь запомни это и донеси до своего брата.»  
\- Тару! - Туве по-кошачьи впрыгнула в кабинет, задев правым боком косяк. Ее глаза светились, а дыхание было таким будто она всю ночь бежала сквозь изолированную зону. - На пару слов.

***

\- Да? - Тару дождалась пока они отошли на достаточное расстояние от кабинетов с двухзначными номерами и с интересом посмотрела на Туве. Та вцепилась в ее предплечья всеми пальцами.  
\- Он мне нужен! Делай, что хочешь, но рекрутируй его в Кеуруу.  
\- Он так хорош?  
\- Для 16 лет - определенно. И есть потенциал.  
\- Ну, можно попробовать...  
\- Мне нужно точно! - нетерпеливо оборвала ее Туве. - Я знаю, что ты хороша в своих манипуляциях, но если есть хоть малейший шанс, что он так к нам и не придет, то лучше я сама его дотащу до Кеуруу прямо сейчас. Даже если его придется перевозить без сознания в ящике из-под снаряжения.  
\- Туве!  
\- Шучу, конечно, но в каждой шутке...  
\- Я поняла тебя. Что ты скажешь о нем?  
\- Луонто — филин, пока не знаю особенностей, есть единение. Мне показался немного эмоциональным, но с этим можно работать, все-таки он еще зеленый. Ответственный, привязан к тем двоим ребятам, ищет безопасности, в первую очередь, для них, себя жалеть не станет. Упорный, быстрая реакция и здравый ум. Еще я знаю, что его кузен тоже маг, к тому же иммунный. Мог бы выйти неплохой разведчик.  
\- Он еще маленький для разведчика.  
\- Зато у него уже есть опыт. В любом случае, сначала нужно будет отдать его на обучение. Подправим немного документы, добавим годик, ладно тебе. Время летит быстро, сама знаешь. Никто не успеет заметить разницы.  
\- Значит, остается только девочка. - Тару со вздохом посмотрела в конец коридора, где за дверью с номером 14 сидел в ожидании их возвращения Онни. Интересно, что он сейчас думает? На какие эмоции будет лучше надавить, чтобы получить максимум отдачи и высокую мотивацию в ответ.  
Тару выкарабкалась из крепкой хватки Туве и пошла в сторону кабинета. Тихо приоткрыла дверь и заглянула внутрь. Онни, слегка сгорбившись и опустив голову вниз, бездвижно сидел в том самом кресле, в котором его и оставили. Отсюда его было хорошо видно в профиль. Шея втянута в плечи, подбородок прижат к груди, глаза сощурены. Благодаря неяркому свету в комнате, бросавшему кривую тень на его внушительных размеров нос, парень отчетливо напоминал сову. На доступной обзору щеке блестела дорожка от слез.  
«Давай-ка посмотрим, из-за чего ты так переживаешь».  
Тару намеренно громко потопала перед входом в кабинет и кашлянула, распахнув настежь дверь. Онни дернулся, утер рукавом слезы и отвернулся от двери, чтобы вытянуть еще хоть немного времени для приведения себя в порядок.  
\- Ну как ты тут? Я успела немного познакомиться с твоей семьей. - Тару плюхнулась на стул перед парнем. Глаза припухшие, но уже сухие. На лице застыло выражение вселенской скорби. - Понимаю, за что ты их так любишь: они хорошие ребятки. И, знаешь, Онни. Мы в небольшом замешательстве.  
\- Да?  
\- Ты все еще полагаешь, что сможешь найти работу в Сайме?  
\- Справлюсь как-нибудь. Я могу выполнять практически любую физическую работу, могу записаться в порт, слышал, там всегда нужны рабочие руки, или...  
\- Хорошо, я поняла тебя. - Первый камешек пролетел мимо: перспективы надорвать себе спину он не боится. - Но не вся работа хорошо оплачивается. А Туури и Лалли нужно хорошее образование, чтобы найти себе место в этой жизни. Понимаешь?  
\- Хм, - Онни горько сглотнул. В этот раз получилось попасть ближе.  
\- Да, мы пытаемся понять, что можем сделать для вас. Но пока перспективы не самые ободряющие. Скорее всего вас придется на какое-то время развести, иначе это может серьезно ограничить возможности обучения ребят. Например, найти для них приемную семью на некоторое время...  
По телу Онни пробежала легкая дрожь, его глаза начали сужаться, вдохи стали резче. Вот оно: в яблочко! «Так ты боишься остаться один.» Тару победно откинулась на спинку стула.  
\- Туве что-нибудь сказала тебе по итогам вашего маленького магического теста?  
\- Только то, что в Кеуруу я мог бы научиться большему.  
\- Точно. - Тару мысленно выдохнула. Все козыри были у нее на руках. - Также она мне сказала, что вполне могла бы взять Лалли на обучение в разведчики. Это, конечно, может доставить немало хлопот, - Тару подняла глаза к потолку, всем своим видом изображая задумчивость, - но мы постараемся найти какой-нибудь способ. Но вот что делать с Туури. Маленькой девочке не место на военной базе.  
\- Пожалуйста...  
Дрожь в голосе Онни была настолько осязаемой, что Тару невольно посмотрела на него. Глаза Хотакайнена, наполненные слезами, смотрели ей чуть ли не прямо в душу.  
\- Эй-эй-эй, - Тару взяла его за руку; ладонь была холодной как лед. - Онни, послушай, я могу попробовать замолвить словечко за твою сестру, чтобы у нас получилось перевести ее вместе с вами, но я не могу обещать.  
\- Если вы сможете сделать хоть что-нибудь, то я буду очень вам признателен. Я не готов потерять ее. Туури и Лалли — все, что у меня осталось. И если за Лалли я более менее уверен, то она...  
\- Я поняла тебя. Сделаю все, что в моих силах.  
Тару похлопала Онни по ладони и вышла из кабинета. Легкая улыбка коснулась ее лица, когда она встретилась взглядом с Туве.  
\- Поздравляю, он твой. Пойду, решу вопрос с документами.

***

\- Не могу сказать, что было легко, но в итоге все получилось. Собирайте вещи, Матти проводит вас в гостиницу, а через пару дней, как мы закончим с документами — перевезем вас в Кеуруу. Всех троих.  
Тару лучезарно улыбалась, наблюдая как туча отчаяния покидала лицо парня. Он сидел на лавке, рядом со своим кузеном, уснувшим в сидячем положении в обнимку с кожаным мешком. На коленях у Онни тихо сопела Туури, по-детски чуть приоткрыв рот.  
\- Спасибо. Я в неоплатном долгу перед вами.  
\- Ничего, как-нибудь рассчитаемся потом. Мы все-таки как никак семья. 


End file.
